Make it Shine In Forks
by AnimeRoooo32753
Summary: When the Victorious Gang goes to Forks. They make some new friends. Pairings: Jade&Tori, Rose&Bella, & Alice&Cat. If you dont like fem slash or lesbians...I dont suggest this is for you. Beta: ChaseLehrman


**Make It Shine…In Forks!**

**A Victorious-Twilight Crossover**

**With the Great Beta help of ChaseLehrman**

**Chapter 1**

Tori hugs her mom as she hears the horn again.  
"Mom, I have to go. Tell Trina and Dad I said bye." She runs outside, smiling at the gang in Beck's new truck. She tosses her bag in the back with the others, climb in and smiling.

"Come on girl, hurry up." Andre jests at his friend, Tori laughs and squeezes in between Cat and Jade.

"Alright. We can go" Jade groans and rolls her eyes.

"Finally!" Tori frowns and looks at Jade sadly.

"Can you believe we are going to Washington?!" Cat says bouncing.

"Yeah I know... I can't believe all of us got into the music program!" Jade groans loudly.

"God could you be anymore annoying!" Tori frowns at Jade again, biting her lip and looking at her lap. Jade looks at Tori when she's not looking, biting her lip. Jade watches Tori constantly whenever Tori wasn't watching.

"Dude we have to hurry up... We're gonna miss our plane" Andre starts arguing with Beck. Cat frowns and turns to look at Tori and Jade.

"Are you guys excited?"

"I am!" Tori smiles, giggling with Cat. Jade rolls her eyes sighing.

"What aren't you excited Jade?"

"Oh yeah so excited! A whole month with you in Washington... I'm full of excitement!" The goth crosses her arms and stares out the window, Cat and Tori frowning before turning to giggle with each other.

After much chatter between Cat and Tori and arguing between Andre and Beck, the gang finally makes it to the airport. On their way to Forks, Washington.

Twilight side:

Everyone at Forks High School was waiting anxiously. All classes had stopped and all students are waiting for the kids from L.A. To arrive. They were told the kids were coming to their school for a month but they didn't know for what. Every student was anxious to see the new students, even the Cullen's and Bella.

"I heard they are crazy talented." Jessica said

""Well, they are from a Preforming Arts School, So I hope so." Mike stated.

"What about you Bella, did you hear anything about them?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, I heard one of them have a puppet…" Bella said.

"Really?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, Really." Bella said faking her excitement. She finally got up and left for the table of her Vampire friends and her boyfriend Edward. That sparkly little bitch.

"Can I sit here today?" Bella asked.

"Of course" Alice said happily as always.

"Thanks. What have you heard about the kids from California?" Bella asked.

"Well, I've seen things. There's a mean one but she's actually really nice, there's a red head she seems bubbly, and a tall girl with good cheek bones. Then the 'mean' one's boyfriend for now…a black boy and a quire one with a puppet. They should be here around 2:10 because their flight is a little late and they need a little gas. It's 1:15 so we should have an assembly soon. No Science for me" Alice stated with a smile.

"Well, that sums it up. Thanks Alice" Bella said.

"Anytime!" Alice said.

"So, Bella…you gonna actually talk to these people?" Emmett joked.

"Maybe. They sound cool to me. I don't see why not." Bella shrugged.

"Rosalie" Edward said randomly.

"What Eddie?" Rosalie answered switching her gaze from Bella to Edward.

"Stop. Stop. Stop. Your hurting my head." Edward complained.

"Maybe…Maybe not." Rosalie said leaning back in her chair.

"Bitch…" Edward mumbled.

"Queen Bitch to be exact Eddie" Rosalie laughed.

-2:08-

'Will all students please report to the gymnasium to greet our guests.' The intercom echoed over the school. All the students quickly and excitedly rushed for the gym, piling into the bleachers and crowding around the gym in general to get a peek at the freaks from L.A.

"It is my honor to introduce our guest from Hollywood Art High School." The principle said, gesturing to the kids lined up in the middle of the gym. The student's of forks high school all stopped in a collective breathe, taking in the sight of the kids before them. Beck finally stepped forward, taking the mic and cleared his throat.  
"Um Hi.. uh... I'm Beck. These are my friends Tori, Jade, Cat, Andre, and Robbie."

"Hey!" Rex said in obvious hurt and anger. Beck handed the mic back to the principle. The principle nodded and looked back at all the kids.

"Alright everyone back to class"

No one's pov:

All the student's went their separate ways in the hallway to get back to class. When suddenly their was a collision.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry." Tori said looking at the frail looking girl she had bummed into.

"It's fine." Bella said, rubbing her head and smiling at the half Latina. Tori's eyes widened as she watched the girl.

"Oh my gosh, did I hurt you?!"

"No. No, your fine." Bella said, walking over to the side of the hallway with Tori close on her heels.

"I-I'm Tori by the way..." Tori said softly, still worried she had hurt the other girl.

"Bella." Bella said, smiling at the other girl.

"Sorry for bumping into you.."

"Chill it's ok.. I'm fine."

"Okay..." Tori looked down as she spoke, still feeling upset. Bella looked around.

"Hey look, Schools over so why don't you get your friends and I'll get mine and we can all hang out?" Tori looked at the girl as a wide smile broke over her lips.

"That sounds good to me."

"Tori! Tori!" A slightly worried sounding Cat called as she ran closer to Tori.

"Cat?" Cat bound up and wrapped her arms around the Latina.

"We thought we lost you! Are you okay?"

"Yes Cat I'm fine. But I made a friend. Tell the others to meet us over here, we have plans for today." Tori smiled over at Bella who smiled back in return.

"Is uh.. is she ok?" Bella asked, pointing after Cat.

"She's fine. Ditzy... very ditzy... but fine." A few moments passed and soon all of both Tori and Bella's groups had arrived at the spot. They all introduced themselves and seemed to group off.  
Rosalie & Jade  
"You know you're not so bad for a blonde" Jade said to Rosalie as they talked in a corner away from the others.

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself." Rosalie complimented back.

"Thanks. So, Your dating Emmett?" Jade asked.

"You could say that." Rosalie shrugged. "Your dating the Beck guy right?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah.. I guess..." Jade said kinda upset.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked her new friend.

"Have you ever thought that you loved someone else?" Jade asked, looking over at Tori without being obvious.

"Yeah, why? Is it the Black kid?" Jade made a face at her and shook her head.

"Nope…It's the girl who thinks I hate her because I can't express my feelings… so I make her life hell."  
Jade sighed, raking her hand through her hair, looking longingly at Tori.

"Ahh. Tori? Right?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah..." Jade said softly "But what about you?" Jade asked eager to get the subject off herself.

"Not really. Well in some ways. But, it's hard to explain." Rosalie said.

"It's Bella isn't it?" Jade smirked, cocking her eyebrow at the blonde girl.

"What?! NO! Are you mental?!" Rosalie screeched.

"Ahh denial…I remember that stage." Jade leaned back on the wall, looking at Tori again.

"I don't like her." Rosalie said looking over at Bella, biting her lip.

"Yeah you do." Jade teased, smirking at Rosalie again.

"Fine just shut up about it before someone hears." Rosalie shh'd her.

Alice and Cat

"You know Cat. Your very hyper for a 17 year old." Alice said.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Where'd you get that scarf?!" Alice asked.

"Some forgin place in L.A. It's a French store." Cat said playing with it.

"I love it! I have to get me one!"

"Here, Have it" Cat said unwrapping it off of her neck and handing it to the pixiesque girl.

"What? No. I couldn't" Alice shook her head and pushed it back at the small girl.

"No Keep it" Cat said forcing it into Alice's hands.

"Okay" Alice said, smiling at Cat. Wrapping it around her neck.

Bella and Tori

"So, all she does is make my life a living hell and I try to be nice to her but she doesn't accept it. She has a sweet side I know that but she won't let it out. I wanna tell her how I feel but how about if she doesn't feel the same way? She could black mail me… she could do anything with that information! I could die." Tori whined, looking up at her new friend. Bella ran her hand through her hair and nodded.

"I know how it is Tori. I understand." Bella said patting her shoulder awkwardly, glancing at Rosalie.

"How? You have a perfect boyfriend that would die for you." Tori said, looking at Bella confused. She glanced at Beck before looking at Jade.

"Yeah, But I love someone more than I love him…His sister." Bella said, now watching Rosalie.

"Alice?"

"No the blonde. Rosalie" Both girls looked over to were their crushes stand talking to each other.

"Looks like their getting along.." Tori sighed softly, leaning on the wall behind her.

"Yeah..." Bella sighed, mimicking Tori's movements.

**And End of Chapter 1(: Hope you all liked it. And again a big thanks to ChaseLehrman! Thanks Bro.**


End file.
